Dream Weaver
by Breath-of-twilight
Summary: Bella is in H/S and having a hard time sleeping. Drugs and drinking are the least of her 'teenage' problems when something sinister comes for her in her sleep, but why is this happening to Bella and can anyone save her from her doomed fate? On Temp Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Twilight or any of the original characters ~ However I would ask that you do NOT steal my ideas and please enjoy the story!**

**Prologue ~ What the hell is going on?**

He was near, I just knew he was. From the erratic beating of my heart to the sweat on my palms to the sinking feeling I had in the pit of my stomach, they were all signs of his presence.

I could smell the strong scent of rusty metal, hear the sound of his claw like fingers scraping against the walls, I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise and knew he was gaining on me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm myself and sprung out from the safety of my hiding spot, I ran. Ran like I had never before, I was panting and could barely take even the smallest breath, my legs hurt, they hurt even more than during track. I scanned the area frantically looking for anything to help me, somewhere to hide me, someone to protect me, my parents to save me.

No one, not a single person in sight, I ran towards the first store and tried the door. Locked. Of course it was, I tried a few more but they too were all locked securely up waiting for morning to come to reopen.

I gave up and ran for the only street lamp I saw, the only one on for some reason in the dark dreary street, Maybe I thought, maybe he wouldn't come for me in the light.

I was almost to the street light when I chanced a look behind me, I didn't hear anything nor did I see anything. I let out a huge breath of relief, I had lost him. I turned back to pay attention to where I was going and slammed into something hard and cold. I landed on the ground with a loud thud, pain immediately slicing through me; I could smell the distinct rusty, sickening smell of blood and knew I had gashed my arm open trying to brace my fall, I cried out in pain and gently lifted my arm about to inspect the damage when I heard his menacing, evil laugh, My head shot up and I was staring directly into his lifeless, amused blue eyes, he had an upward, cocky grin on his face that told me he thought he had won.

He leaned down and ran his dirty knife like fingers over my face; I cringed and began to whimper, he laughed. An awful scent washed across my face, it was a smell one would find while on a trip to the dump with all the rotting garbage around, mixed with rusty metal and spoiled dirt, I felt the contents of my stomach rise up in my throat and cringed inwardly as I swallowed the lump hard, it leaving a sour taste in my mouth.

I could see him reaching from me from the corner of my eye and couldn't stop the scream that rose from somewhere deep within me. I screamed, screamed like I had never screamed before. I clamped my eyes shut and shivered waiting for him to do whatever it was he wanted to do, waited for the pain, waited for the end.

I felt him shake me, shake me hard calling my name, demanding me to look at him, to answer him, answer what? What had he asked? Why was he waiting this out? Couldn't he just hurry up and get it done and over with? I was tired, tired from lack of sleep, tired of being scared, tired of running from him.

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was blurry, I could see him in front of me, still shaking me roughly and I did what any normal person would do I lashed out with my bad arm as hard as I could. I felt the impact of my hand against the side of his face, felt the excruciating pain shoot up my arm, felt his hands release me, and I screamed.

"Bella, Bella Honey your okay! It was just a dream Bella, Just a bad dream" Charlie cooed, grasping my shaking body with his strong arms and pulling me towards his chest. I sunk into him, sobbing quietly now. As I calmed down I looked up at him with an embarrassed, forced smile and wiped at my tear stained face.

"What time is it?" I stuttered, still confused. "It's four in the morning Bells." "Wow I am so sorry Dad I didn't mean to wake you, I was having a bad dream, and I didn't realize I was screaming for real." I said sheepishly.

"Oh Bells don't worry about that, but man you scared the hell out of me, I thought someone was in here attacking you." He said in a scared tone while looking down at something on the bed beside him.

That is when I noticed he had brought his shot gun with him, realization dawned on me and I raised my hands to my face in shame, I didn't mean to scare him so badly, I silently scolded myself for falling asleep against my own will, when I noticed the blood on my hand, unfortunately Charlie noticed it at that same moment too and grabbed my hand to inspect it.

"I must have hit my bed stand or something before I woke up." I stammered quickly before he had a chance to speculate. "I should go wash it up and get some sleep, sorry again for waking you Dad." I mumbled in a daze as I walked towards my bathroom door.

I closed the door and locked it still staring at my bleeding hand. How on earth did this happen, it was only a dream so how had I hurt my hand then? I was so confused; I had so many thoughts and fears running through my head I couldn't keep a straight thought. I gently rubbed the blood away while running my hand under some warm water and wrapped my hand in some gauze. It wasn't really a bad cut, more of a scrap then anything, by tomorrow it would be fine.

I walked back into my room warily, it was only four thirty in the horning, and I sure wasn't planning on going back to sleep. I slipped on my robe and snuck silently to the kitchen to make some coffee, my new favorite, best friend. Thank god it was Saturday. I was in no shape to be going to school today.

**A/N ~So this is definitely a big jump from my first story which I am also still working on. So let me know what you think??? Do you think I should continue with the story or was it really not that interesting???**

**STILL looking for some Betas to help out with my stories, but please if you're too busy to get back to me on a somewhat regular basis don't bother Pm'ing me, I would really like a beta that has an hour or two everyday or other day that is really into the Twilight Fan Fics again I mostly need assistance in the area of character building and fact finding along with the odd grammar or spelling issue…hehe. Thanks again for checking out my story and PLEASE let me know what you're thinking.**


	2. Chapter 1 Tantalizing Girl

**Okay just to set something straight, that I should have mentioned in the beginning. This story takes place just after Bella starts at Forks High in Twilight. **

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters, the great Stephenie Meyer does! I just enjoy messing with the characters…lol.**

**Chapter 1 – The tantalizing girl**

EPOV

Who the hell did she think she was? Coming to my town to my school and messing with me like this. I was doing fine; absolutely fine until she showed up with her long, luscious chestnut hair, her deep endless doe like eyes, her soft curves and pale skin, her empty mind that I could not seem to penetrate, her infuriatingly delicious scent. I knew the devil himself must have sent her to torture me endlessly.

My first thought upon smelling her was to devour her, course her away from prying eyes and suck her dry. Luckily I was able to control myself long enough to get my head on straight and bolted for some much needed fresh air at the first available moment.

My second thought was to run and run I had. I had run straight to my creator, my father and begged for him to understand. I left him with nothing but sketchy promises of one day returning. I had absolutely no plans to return to this place I now looked at as my personal hell but I didn't feel the need to let Carlisle know that just yet. It was going to hurt him, I knew this and I couldn't bring myself to disappoint him anymore than I already had.

A small voice tugged at the back of my mind, asking me if I had withheld the truth from Carlisle because, subconsciously at least, I had no intention of staying away - I was a masochistic son of a bitch and the mystery that was Bella Swan was almost, if not more, torturous than that fucking scent of hers. I would return, I would come back to learn what that she-devil had planned for me.

I went to Alaska to visit some family friends while I got my thoughts straightened out and it almost worked. I had it all figured out, I was going to go back to Forks and face the demon that waited for me. I would befriend her and probe her for every bit of information I felt I deserved. I would act oblivious to her attacks and pretend I noticed nothing. I would desensitize myself to her and when she was at her weakest and her defenses were down I would annihilate her, prove to myself that the monster within me was not stronger than the being I truly was. She was the monster in this situation not me.

I was trying desperately to be a good person, to not kill humans, I had sacrificed everything that a normal vampire held dear to embrace this lifestyle and let people like her live. She was the monstrous bitch that was stupid enough to bait me, to try unfailingly to temp me. I would prevail and I would win this battle. I just needed to understand what the hell she was and what it is she thought she would accomplish by my downfall.

Just as I had it all figured out and was prepared to thank my hosts for their hospitality that fucking bitch Tanya had to come waltzing out and ruin it for me.

I snarled at her as she demanded attention from me I could not and did not want to give. She demanded that I show her the respect she deserved. I snorted and told her the only respect she deserved was for me to leave her a twenty dollar bill on her nightstand, because in my mind that is all she was worth. She was a sleaze. Always throwing herself at me and any other thing that walked by with a dick. It disgusted me the way she conquered every man within a hundred mile radius. I knew there was no way I would let her touch even a strand of hair on my head never mind anything as precious as my virginity.

She scrunched her face up in mock horror and huffed angrily. As she stormed back into the house I faintly heard her promise me that I would pay for that statement, but the hell if I cared. What the hell did she actually think she could do to me anyways, stupid bitch.

I bid farewell to the rest of the family and sprinted across the vast field. Within in minutes I was nearing the airport, I arrived just in time the flight I wanted was leaving in thirty minutes. I quickly purchased my ticket and boarded the plane. Determination etched in every feature of my face.

Alice was sitting on the front porch waiting for me when I arrived home. She bounced happily off the porch and pounced with a cat like agility. "I missed you so much. Don't you ever do that to me again." She hissed in a dangerously angry tone. I flinched back and grimaced. Someone that tiny and fragile looking should not be able to scare me this much but man you had never felt a wrath until you got on the bad side of Alice freakin' Cullen. She may be small and cat like but behind her innocent girl appearance laid a lioness just daring you to piss her off.

"I know Alice, I should have come to you, but honestly I panicked. I was so scared, although I'm sure you know that. I will try harder next time to control myself and come to you if I need help." I mumbled apologetically.

She drew me into a soft gentle hug and whispered words that went directly to my cold beatless heart, "Don't worry Edward, you did the right thing, and for that I am grateful. You will always be the strongest of us all in my eyes. I forgive you. I was just worried shitless the whole time you were gone. Your thoughts were all over the place and you never had a plan set in stone. I was so confused."

I pulled away from her hesitantly it felt great to have her back in my arms. She was an amazing sister. Not a soul on earth could ever have a better sibling than I did in her. She was my best friend, my confident, some saw me as a lonely, forgoing type but I knew better than that Alice may not fill the sexual void in my life, but she never even left the smallest gap in the compassion department. There was nothing and I mean nothing we did not share with each other, well aside from her private time with Jasper, but that I really didn't need nor want her to share with me anyways. I shuddered at that thought knowing I already knew that side of their relationship too well.

Unfortunately with my gift of reading people's minds I sometimes let the wrong thoughts in when I was least expecting them and it bothered me immensely when those perverted ones broke through and entered my thoughts and those sinful pictures flashed through my mind. Sometimes I would forget it was not their fault. They were their personal thoughts after all but sometimes when I was least expecting them I couldn't help myself but reprimand the two of them for such nasty perversions.

It was a well known fact throughout my house that I was the town prude. Here I was at One hundred and eight years old and still a virgin. It wasn't that sex didn't appeal to me it did, god did it ever. I yearned to be able to give myself over to my desires but I had more morals than that. I would wait; wait forever if I had to until the day that perfect someone found me. Until the day I met my soul mate and god damn me I was a fucking vampire for Christ sake what were the chances of someone with a damned soul finding their fucking soul mate, my god like really how cliché was that. But the romantic in me held out, hoping one day that girl would find me and forever make me whole, filling the remaining parts of me that Alice could not.

I strutted into the house and made my way to my bedroom, I was perched on the end of my bed deep in thought when Alice came barging into the room. She flew at me with a massive grin on her face. Oh man what was I about to get messed up in now.

I rolled my eyes at her as she bounced excitedly on the pads of her feet in front of me twirling her fingers over and over just biding her time knowing sooner or later my curiosity would get the best of me and I would give in and ask what she was here for.

She started humming the Jeopardy theme song while prancing around in front of my bed. Man she was an annoying little pixie and fuck she knew how to get to me even when I was trying to ignore her.

I sighed in defeat, "What Alice? What has got your panties in such a bunch?"

She smiled victoriously and started babbling so fast human ears would never catch a third of what she was saying.

"So I had a vision and I think it is a great idea, but you need to be careful…I am not quite sure the outcome yet…there is something you haven't decided yet…or maybe it is her….or maybe both of you…I am not quite sure…in fact it has me quite frazzled…but I think you are right…you should deal with this head on…find out what she wants….do you really think it is true? Do you really believe she was sent here for you? I am not so sure about that…think about it Edward…would I not have seen her coming if someone had sent her here for you?" I looked at her puzzled by her ramblings, could she be right? Had I got it all wrong? Maybe Bella wasn't some monster sent to destroy me, but then what the fuck was she? I had heard of singers before. A single human's blood so strong the vampire it sang to could not control the bloodlust and would inevitably suck the person dry. But I had resisted her, barely but I had none the less. And what was with the blocked thoughts? No person, no monster, no vampire had ever been able to block me before without tiring themselves trying. This appeared to come natural to her. How was that possible? "That's right you see it now, I am right. There is no way she is what you think she is. There has to be some other explanation. I kind of took it upon myself to get to know her a bit while you were gone. She seems really nice and she gets along well with us all especially Emmett, Rosalie and me. She is kind of timid around Jasper but understandably I mean he did almost attack her at lunch the first day she sat with us…" "He what? What the fuck happened while I was gone? Fuck Alice I was only gone a month. How did this happen? Does she know? What the fuck were you thinking?" I roared throwing myself from my bed to tower over her menacingly. She flinched but only slightly she was used to my moods and this was no exception I frequently flew off the deep end and let my temper get the best of me.

"Listen Edward you need to calm down. I am not going to talk to you until you do and you had better fucking apologize while you're at it for yelling at me without letting me explain myself. You hear me." She stated stubbornly while her lower lip jutted out into a cute little frown she knew I could never resist.

I huffed a few times trying vainly to resist her sad little face. I sighed I couldn't do it, I could not say no to this beautiful creature. She meant too much to me to disappoint her.

"Sorry Alice I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just a little thrown by what you said. No please finish and answer my questions." I said softly my own eyes taking on a pleading look.

"That's better okay listen carefully I am not going to repeat myself okay?" she didn't wait for my response she just kept prattling on.

"I asked Bella to join us for lunch. She agreed without hesitating can you believe that. Emmett found her to be a hoot. She is witty and cocky and clumsy as ever. My god that girl tripped over thin freakin' air and bruised her hand all in one day. Anyways Jasper hadn't hunted that day and I had forgotten when I invited her over. He said she smelt delectable and almost dove over the table at her. She was kind of taken back by it, but we managed to convince her he was just joking. Emmett immediately took him outside. He felt terrible for it afterwards, but no blood no foul right?

I growled but she carried on, "We have been making sure he hunts much more often now to avoid any further incidents and he seems to be doing fine with her being around now. We had her over for dinner the other night Esme and Carlisle loved her. She really is a very nice girl; she has a bit of an attitude but aside from that I don't see anythingto be suspicious about. Her dad is the Police chief here in town. She has no siblings. Her mom remarried and lives in Phoenix, and she spends way too much time reading and body surfing." Alice flopped on to the bed beside me as her rant finished looking exhausted.

I sat back and tried to absorb everything she had just told me, feeling like a fool for immediately thinking the worst of her. I had to see her. It was an uncontrollable inhuman urge that I couldn't resist no matter how hard I tried. I looked at Alice and she just shrugged her shoulders at me, "I don't see you doing anything to harm her. You should be okay." And with that I was out the front door and following my nose to Bella's house.

I paced for hours in the forest at the back of her home fighting internally with my urges. I finally came to the conclusion I could sneak into her room while she slept and just see her. Just look at her long enough to convince myself Alice was right and this girl was just that, a normal teenage girl with no power what so ever over me and no ulterior motives where I was concerned. I flew up the side of the house and slower lifted her bedroom window; I could see the soft silhouette of her body on the bed. I had expected her to be sleeping peacefully but instead as I lowered myself into her room she was thrashing about wildly, sweat was dripping down her forehead and her body trembled furiously. She was whimpering and softly calling out for help. I moved closer to her desperate to know what had her so distraught.

Her yelling picked up in tone and I worried she would cause her father to wake and I would have to leave. I tried shaking her gently hoping it would be enough to shake her from her dream but not hard enough to actually wake her. But as soon as my hands touched her soft, warm, damp skin something like an electrical current flashed through my hands and up my arm. I was so lost in this feeling I didn't realize she had woke and was now looking at me with terrified sleep clouded eyes. I stuttered and caught the distinct smell of blood wafting from her as I felt her hand slash across my face and then she began to scream. I leapt forward and was out the window in a millisecond. I ran home as fast as possible completely shocked and confused. I ran straight into Alice, the second I looked into her eyes I knew she had seen what had happened. I looked to her for guidance maybe she could help make sense of what had just happened.

She looked just as confused as me. "She…hit…me…" was all I could choke out.

**A/N— Still have no beta so please bare with me if there are any mistakes here. I am trying my best. AGAIN this story is a biut of a leap from my norm and what I am used to with A New Love so please take a second of your time click the review button and let me know what u r thinking.**


	3. Chapter 2 I WILL figure you out!

**Disclaimer ~ Still don't own Twilight, just this plot and any unrecognizable characters AND one sexy ass poster of Rob Pattinson…Yummylicious!**

**A big thanks to my beta Zombie's Run This Town….that woman I swear is some sort of machine…she takes my chaps and spits em right back out within minutes…gotta love her she is the reason you got this chap today!**

**Chapter 2 – I WILL figure you out!**

**EPOV**

"It is hard for me to get a clear picture; it is like something is sometimes blocking my visions. I just don't understand it. It is damn frustrating I tell you." Alice humphed and hawed while pacing back and forth in a crazed state. I was sure she would wear a hole in Esme's imported Persian rug sooner or later if she kept this up and boy would that piss Esme off. I chuckled even though none of this was the least bit funny, but really what the fuck else could I do?

I had never even been formally introduced to Bella Swan and she was a human for god sakes! It's not like it would be very easy for me to make friends with her, I was a vampire after all and I had never had a human friend before.

I barely noticed Alice and the others slipping out the door to head off to school, man - time fly's when you're lost in your own mind!

It dawned on me just then, the others had apparently formed some sort of friendship with the girl but could I do the same? Did I have enough control to be around a human for lengths of time without harming her? Of course I did, if fucking Jasper of all people could well then I sure as hell could too!

With that mindset I jumped in my Volvo and sped off to school to meet the others.

As soon as I pulled up, I noticed everyone standing around chatting like normal fucking teenagers would, laughing and throwing their hair around and flirting and shit I had never seen them do with humans.

I recognized Bella among them immediately along with Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. Fuck, even that douche bag Mike Newton was with them. Damn, this is going to take a lot more than just simple self control. I wasn't even worried right now about attacking anyone because of my vampire traits. Hell, I was more worried about pummeling Mike Newton to the ground just because he was such an obnoxious fucking jerk. I took one final deep breath and sauntered towards them and plastered a smile on my gorgeous pale face.

I knew from experience human girls, especially teenagers couldn't resist my crooked, dazzling smile. I would use that to my advantage now and hoped it worked on Bella Swan as well as it had on other non-important humans in the past.

As I approached the group I addressed Alice and the others, "Hey guys, mind introducing me to your new friends?" I winked at the girls and raised my hand to the first of them with enough nerve to shake it.

Bella's hand jutted out awkwardly as she smiled tentatively at me, eyeing me up from under her thick lashes. "Hi, I'm Bella, you must be Edward. Alice speaks of you often and well Emmett does too but one tends to block him out after a while so.. I sometimes miss what he is saying." Her smile turned sheepish as Emmett playfully glared at her and threw her into a bear hug. God, I hope he was at least trying to be gentle with the human. She was so small and frail, I am sure it wouldn't take much to crush her tiny bones.

"This is Jessica, Angela, and Mike," She motioned towards each of them one at a time. They all smiled politely but not one of them made a move to shake my hand. Whatever I wasn't really interested in these people anyways, it was Bella that had my interest for the time being.

However, Jessica's thoughts might just prove handy yet. I caught the tail end of her last thought and mentally kicked myself for not paying more attention. _Wow I have never seen Bella blush that much, she really must have a crush on him. _

A crush? On who? Who was Jessica thinking about? Newton? God I hoped not, that was just pathetic but it would explain the hostility plaguing Jessica's thoughts. Hmmm. I would definitely have to make sure to pay more attention to my new found source of information.

God, how I wished I could just read Bella's thoughts. That would make my life so much more easier.

The warning bell rang, signaling us that the school day would be beginning soon. I hated to leave the girl so soon but now that I had my foot in the door it would not be hard to strike up a conversation with her at a later time. I smiled and grunted a goodbye as I whisked towards the history building.

I had to constantly remind myself to fidget or shift my body from time to time, sometimes I even had to remind myself to blink every once in awhile. I was so focused on listening to Jessica's thoughts and any other human you may be having any sort of interaction with the girl…I mean Bella. I really had to start thinking of her more as an actual person with a name and a family and a life, not just any regular human who just happened to pass by me.

Third period biology with Mr. Banner proved quite interested. Which was a welcome change from the never ending boredom I usually experienced during this class.

I was the last person to enter the classroom, almost making myself late while eavesdropping on a conversation Angela and Jessica were having in the girls bathroom. I almost forgot I even had a next class.

They were talking about Bella again, about her appearance lately. Noting that she was now sporting some very deep circles around her eyes and a fresh scrape as well. The mulled over the possibility of abuse at home but quickly dismissed that idea. Claiming it was chief Swan after all they were inferring to. Then they moved on to contemplating a secret boyfriend she might not have mentioned to them, they apparently believed she had been avoiding them lately outside of school that is.

This left me reeling in my own confusion, the teacher called for our attention. Damn, I guess my interrogation would have to wait.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait long. Apparently, Bella had been in an advanced placement back in Phoenix so between the two of us we finished up our simpleton lab experiment rather quickly and had a good forty minutes till class would end which left me with more than enough time to grill her.

I mulled over ways to start this conversation for a minute or two before she so graciously did it for me.

"So umm, have you always had this class? I haven't seen you in here before? Did you switch classes or something?" She questioned softly.

Wait! I was supposed to be the one doing the questioning, not the other way around. Well it was an innocent enough question I guess I could answer her.

"Yes, I have always had this class I was away for a bit, umm...visiting family; that is why I haven't been here lately." I said as I gripped my desk tighter, the little bit of air I had reserved was vastly diminishing and I would soon need to take another breath. I wasn't used to being so darn close to humans, never mind the likes of this torturous girl.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" I edged on hoping to get her into a full out conversation to enable me a chance to get some questions out there.

"It's not so bad I guess, the rain part sucks, and the people here are nice enough." I nodded in agreement. "Even the annoying ones are friendly." I heard her mutter. I likely was not supposed to hear that part but I couldn't stop a small chuckle that escaped my lips and tried to disguise it as a cough. She didn't question me on it but I could tell from her expression she wasn't buying it either.

I questioned her relentlessly for the next fifteen minutes about her life back in Phoenix, her mom, her dad, her favorite food, color, subject, music, everything, you name it - I asked it. She seemed flustered by my line of fire but answered my questions none the less with her cryptic one word answers, the odd question. If I was lucky I could pull out a few more words almost a whole sentence.

By the time the bell rang I was no further ahead in my mission than when I had started aside from the fact that I now knew she liked whip cream and strawberries on her pancakes and she loved singing in the shower but wouldn't dare to do it in public due to an apparent lack of using proper notes.

None of this information I had gained had helped me understand the demon I had thought her to be and never once did she delve deep enough in any explanation for me to question her dreams.

I sighed deeply as I made my way to phys-ed, not only dreading the upcoming torture the gym held for me but the inevitable trip I knew I would most certainly be making in the middle of the night.

**Review are like aphrodisiacs for me….so please review cause there is nothing funnier than a girl sitting at a computer hornier than hell while trying to write a dark, scary chapter! Muah ha ha.**

**AND if ur getting a little antsy waiting for the next chap, take a look at some of my others stories I am currently working on, you never know u might like them!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Secret Coven

**Disclaimer ~ Still don't own Twilight, just this plot and any unrecognizable characters, this story line and any characters I may introduce throughout the story.**

**Big thanks to my beta's xdancefreakx and Zombie's Run This Town, without them I'd still be staring blankly at this chap wondering if it flows properly…lol….**

**Trying for 30 reviews peeps….that's such a miniscule number please help me reach it.**

**Chapter 3 – The secret coven.**

**EPOV**

I flew up the side of the wall and was in the window within seconds. I could see Bella wrapped tightly in her sheets. She didn't appear to be dreaming tonight. I wasn't sure if this pleased me or not.

I didn't like seeing her thrash around wildly in pain and fear, but the more selfish side of me wanted to figure this beautiful creature out and for some reason I believed the best way to do that was through her dreams. If only I could read her mind, just once, just long enough to even understand this being a little. But of course that was a vain wish I knew would not be coming true anytime soon.

I perched myself on the little rocking chair that sat in the corner of her room and lost myself in thought.

What was my fixation with this human girl? I had never paid much attention to humans, not in my 108 years as a vampire at least. I couldn't remember much of my brief human life, I had died…well turned at the innocent age of seventeen. I could conjure up little flashes of what my mother looked like and once in awhile if I was lucky my father as well. But I couldn't even begin to tell you the slightest detail from my human life. I didn't know where I had lived, or what I had done. Nothing.

This usually didn't bother me, but lately I had found myself dwelling on the past and what could have been a lot more. Why? I have no idea. All I knew is this human girl before me had brought forth feelings and thoughts I had never once had and I wasn't sure if I liked that or not.

I was pulled from my thoughts as a small whimper escaped the girls lips. I worried she might have woken and discovered me there. But no, she was still asleep. A slight crease had formed between her brows and she was rolling back and forth slowly.

Oh how I wished I could read her thoughts!

Over the last few weeks my family and I had grown much closer to the girl. Especially Rosalie and Alice.

Alice I could understand, it was her nature, her curiosity and above all else her amazingly friendly demeanor. Anyone could get along with Alice if she gave them half the chance that is. But Rosalie, that baffled me. I was at a complete loss. I had tried reading her thoughts, tried to figure out her motives. All I got from her was a true and fierce need to protect the girl, almost a motherly instinct but much stronger and more fierce. I couldn't understand it, and I wasn't sure I ever would. Nothing Rosalie ever did made much sense to me so why bother trying now.

'Please don't let him get me.' Bella mumbled in her sleep. I jerked my head up and paid closer attention now that the girl was once again dreaming. I stayed as still as possible in my corner for I had learned for some reason if I allowed myself to get closer to her it seemed her dreams led up. Almost as if my mere presence could ward them off.

'Please, Alice…Rosalie…please don't let him get closer….please anyone…EDWARD!'

What the hell was she dreaming about? And why the hell would she call for me all of people to help her? Sure she had called for Alice and Rosalie first, that made sense, but me?

As if my feet had a mind of their own I slowly made my way towards her bed. I lowered myself carefully beside her and gently laid my hand on her forehead. She shivered briefly as her fluttering eyelids calmed and her breathing became much deeper. The dream had ended just like it usually did when I touched her.

Watching her thrash about and scream in fear would do no good. I would return with help next time and I would learn what secrets Bella's mind held from me.

"Please Carlisle, just give me her number. If she won't help me then I will let it go I promise." I hoped this tactic would work. If Carlisle refused me this information then I was right back to where I was. Nowhere!

"You know Edward, this goes against every fiber of my being. It is a violation of her privacy no matter which way you look at it, so don't start in on me with all the 'I want to help her talk' okay." He sighed his resolve wavering as he continued hoping I would just let it go. "I know you want to help her Edward, I really do. I can see you are sincere in this, but I can't help but wonder what the selfish part of you thinks it is going to gain by this."

"Listen Carlisle I won't lie. There is a part…a huge part of me that's just wants to know what she is…if anything aside from human. But in the time I have spent watching her, mainly while she sleeps. I have learned something terrible haunts her nightmares. I see it in her eyes at school. Everyone can. The dark circles, the small naps she takes during lunch and even sometimes classes. Something is bothering her and I need to know what it is. I am not sure exactly why, I just do."

I hoped that this would be it, this would be what it took for Carlisle to give in. I could hear in his thoughts he was ready to give me the information I so desperately sought, but he was still holding out hope that I would just give this up and let it go. There was no way in hell that was going to happen.

Carlisle sighed and handed me the number. With one last glance at me he walked out of the room.

Salem, Massachusetts: Same day and time.

"Priestess, we have located the soul of Herschel. In a small town in Washington. We don't understand exactly what he thinks he will accomplish there or what he is looking for however it appears he has inhabited a young child there. A girl. A human girl named Isabella Swan."

Paloma closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She had expected this, feared it even. But now that it was solidified and she knew his whereabouts. She would have to act fast. Timing was everything, and time it seemed was not on her side this time.

Paloma was a white witch. But not just any witch, she was the high priestess of her coven. She as her ancestors had before her spent her entire life learning the ways of her ancestors and preparing their selves for the re-birth of Herschel.

Herschel was not necessarily their enemy, but also was definitely not their friend. In his mortal days he had been beautiful and worshiped. He had been the leader of his own coven. A coven of warlocks that were essentially white magic followers but from time to time they allowed their curiosity to break free and dabbled in the dark magic's.

Herschel had been raised by his aunt Kirana, a kind hearted woman who practiced her magic in order to helps others. Often spending her days at the local camp aiding the children held there. She had passed on her knowledge to her nephew, in hopes that one day he might follow her lead and help others when she no longer was able to.

Herschel did indeed do just that. In his time back in the 1940's he had saved many lives. Rescued many wounded soldiers during the wars and even went o far as to heal the aching hearts of the wives of those who had not returned home. After awhile he tired of the constant pain and agony the world held and banished himself in an underground cavern where he lived out a good twenty years studying and practicing and learning. Trying anything that may further help him on his mission to discover the truth. Herschel never wondered much about his mother, he had been told she had died while giving birth to him. It seemed to be a touchy subject so he never pushed for more information.

His father Mikasi had found him during this time. Mikasi had warned him against the magic he was playing with. He had told Herschel he had never meant to leave him, but it was for his own good. There were forces Herschel would never understand out there and they wanted the power his family held. They would go so far as to kill for it and every time Herschel dabbled in magic spells and incantations he only made it easier for the 'Weavers' to find him.

Herschel began to ask his father questions relentlessly, hoping he would finally get the answers he had always sought but his father started acting funny, his eyes going back and forth as if in search for something and moments later he said he had to go, but would be back as soon as it was safe. He left then with what was to be his last goodbye to his only son." Take head of my warning son, be careful and know I am always with you."

This would be the first and only time Herschel ever saw his father alive.

He vowed then and there that his soul would not rest until he once again found his father. He cried for hours and once the tears had ceased, he stood with new resolve he would learn what his father knew and he would find some way to make everything right. Whatever these 'weavers' were they had robbed him of a life with his father and he would make them pay. If it were the last thing he accomplished in his lifetime that would be enough for him to die a happy man.

One fateful night, Herschel and his followers called forth an incantation of the dead. He had hoped to bring forth the spirit of his dead father Mikasi, desperate to learn the secret of his paternity and how he became the man…warlock he was that day.

"Let everyone know Herschel has been found, let them know it is time and to start preparations for our departure. We must make haste or this poor girl's soul will be damned." Paloma spoke with authority, but the pain was evident in her voice. A solitary tear slipped down her cheek as she silently prayed for her great grandmother Shika to forgive her for what she was about to do to her only son.

**Back in Forks Washington:**

**EPOV**

Serena was on her way. I was beyond excited. Soon, so soon I would know what I desperately felt I needed to know.

It had been a week since I called Serena and she was due to arrive today but during this past week things had gotten progressively worse., Bella appeared to be getting weaker and weaker as the days passed. She had dark shadows below her eyes and her eyes themselves seemed to have dulled as if the life had been sucked out of them. One day she had even come to school with a slash on her face that looked to have come from a sharp knife or finger nails. She however claimed she had fallen and no matter how much any of us claimed this seemed odd she had held steady on that resolve.

The doorbell rang and I dashed down the stairs. Right on time. It was nearing midnight and I was growing anxious to see Bella. How weird was that.

"Serena, how nice it is to finally meet you. " I said happily. "Edward the pleasure is all mine I assure you." She drawled in her southern accent, her eyes trailing up and down my body. I shivered, something about her kind of creeped me out.

"Shall we go then?" She got right to the point. This pleased me. I nodded and motioned for her to follow me. We drove in silence as I parked my car a bit down the road from Bella's house. There was nothing left to explain, we had discussed everything on the phone.

I motioned for her to climb onto my back she eagerly obliged, which disturbed me greatly, but I shrugged it off and made my way to the house. Once we were in Bella's room I quietly lowered Serena to the floor and looked around the room.

Bella was sleeping quietly for the time being so we sat in silence and waited.

Serena kept humming some sort of mantra, it was nearing dawn and we were about to give up for the evening when all of a sudden Bella began thrashing about wildly. Tears pouring from her eyes and out of nowhere my nose picked up the scent of sweet, fresh blood. Bella's blood. I held my breath and inspected her quickly. There was a small cut on her right arm. Where had that come from?

Serena was at my side in seconds, she placed her hand on Bella's head and closed her eyes, a few moments later she began trembling as she repeated the same mantra over and over again. Her eyes flashed open and she looked at me with fear now lacing her bright blue eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want Edward. I must admit it scares the crap out of me and I am used to this kind of thing, but what Bella is dreaming about is darker than anything either of us has ever witnessed."

I thought this over very briefly. What had Serena so scared? What had she seen? I had to know, no matter how disturbing it was. Was I scared? Kind of…but the overwhelming curiosity pulled me towards her as my fingers laced through hers and my vision started blurring as a new world opened up to me.

**Hope you liked it! Review, Review, Review!!!!!**

**AND if you're getting a little antsy waiting for updates I am working on three other stories as well right now, go check em out and let me know what you think okay! These are the four stories I have up right now.**

**1.****Desolation!**

**Bella is beyond broken by the time her mom exiles her to Forks to live with her father, Bella makes some not so trustworthy friends and continues her downward spiral, right into the not so safe arms of Edward Cullen,Rated M for rape,Lemons,and dark themes **

**2. ****Dream Weaver**

**Bella is in highschool and having a hard time sleeping. Drugs and drinking are the least of her 'teenage' problems when something sinister comes for her in her sleep, but why is this happening to Bella and can anyone save her from her doomed fate? **

**3. ****A New Love?**

**Edward doesn't come back in NM,someone does, what if another Cullen loves Bella? What happens if Edward and Bella are reunited but neither is what they used to be? Throw in an unexpected relative and a NEW LOVE and bam issues are sure to ensue. **

**4. ****Somewhere between life and death**

**Edward and his wife get a divorce, just after something terrible, something life shattering happens. Cue Bella! Is Bella's strong heart and never ending compassion enough to fix this broken man? Pl read and review and let me know if I should continue. **


	5. Chaper 4 The deep end!

**Disclaimer ~ Still don't own Twilight, just this plot and any unrecognizable characters, this story line and any characters I may introduce throughout the story.**

**So as you know I am going to try to update based on reviews…..this way I am updating the stories people are most wanting and keeping the readers happy! For the next chapter to this story I am looking to hit 30 for reviews before I update…so click click, click people and get that next chap up, if ya want it that is!**

**Chapter 4 – The deep end!**

**BPOV**

The last couple of weeks could almost be called amazing. If it weren't for the terrible nightmares that is.

I had barely slept in the last two weeks and it was starting to take a toll on me. I stumbled twice as often. I had gashed my knee open, twisted my ankle, and scraped my hand and chin, all on separate occasions during different falls.

I had to struggle to stay awake during classes, occasionally falling asleep had caused quite a ruckus since the last time when Jessica Stanley had noticed and instantly alerted the teacher of my sleepy state. I had received quite a lecture along with three days detention.

My attention span was dwindling; I found my thoughts constantly straying from whatever was going on at the current time. Always drifting to that dark angry creature I kept seeing in my dreams.

I had even recently added hearing voices to my 'going off the deep end' list. Not really even voice, more like chanting. Hell I could even tell you the exact chants I was hearing. Over and over and over again.

Craft the spell in the fire;

Craft it well; Weave it higher.

Weave it now of shining flame;

None shall come to hurt or maim.

None shall pass this fiery wall;

None shall pass No, none at all."

I wasn't sure what it meant, but every time I heard it, I felt a small amount of comfort.

My current state was also affecting my homework and friends. I couldn't concentrate long enough to complete a simple assignment. Alice and Rosalie had tried helping me study, but my new short temper had even scared them off. I knew the worried about me, hell I was worried about me too but I just couldn't seem to manage my mouth these days. I cursed and yelled and cut people off mid-sentence. I was never like this, but I couldn't find it within me to care anymore.

While attempting to study at Angela's house a few nights ago, I had stumbled upon some Dexedrine in the bathroom medicine cabinet. I had heard somewhere before that they helped keep you awake and gave you energy. Against my better judgment I pocketed the pills and had been taking them ever since. There was a good hundred of them so I hoped that would last me awhile.

They had worked great for the past week, but just within the last couple of days I had started feeling really paranoid, constantly glancing over my shoulder, and jumping to conclusions. My heartbeat had sped up and sometimes I truly thought my heart might explode if it kept its pace, however before I had time to worry much the beating would slow down and all thoughts of worry had escaped me as I once again relished in the sweetness that was being awake.

Even with all of my absurd new habits my true friends had stuck by me, trying vainly to figure out what was going on with me. I felt bad, kind of, for blowing them off constantly, but really how the hell could they ever understand what I was going through. Like really I couldn't even begin to explain it never mind comprehend it.

Today however appeared to be the last straw.

"Hey Bella, why don't you sit with us today?" Mike called from across the room of the cafeteria. I pondered his request surprisingly, but honestly I was tired of the curious stares from my friends, the constant badgering, they wanted to know what was wrong with, HA, so did I!

I shrugged my shoulders, why the hell not. Maybe I could have a normal lunch for once.

Mike smiled widely as I approached his table, sitting with him were Tyler, Angela, Ben and Jessica. I gave them a small smile and sat beside Mike.

He chattered on about nothing of importance, a dance was coming up, a party had passed that I had missed. It had snowed the other day. They had a snowball fight. I absently chewed on my food, not really tasting it. It was more for show anyways. I smiled when appropriate and occasionally gave the odd grunt or nod when spoken to.

Lunch was almost over and Mike had offered to walk e to my next class, we had it together anyways so sure whatever!

I didn't miss the confused stares from my usual table as I made my way out of the lunch room with Mike.

Mike was still talking and apparently was now waiting for an answer for something, " Umm, sorry what did you say Mike?"

"I was saying…umm…I really like you Bella. At first I thought maybe you had a thing going with Cullen, but now that I can see you don't I was umm….wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me tonight?"

I thought this over for a second, it was true I had a thing for Edward, but apparently he didn't have a thing for me. I sighed, thinking about his luscious pink lips, how they would feel against mine. Hmmmm...Wonderful. And before I could even think twice about it my mouth opened and I agreed.

"I think I'd like that Mike, I think I'd like that a lot. No there is nothing going on with me and Edward, we are just friends, if even that! Usually he just ignores me anyway, or laughs at my clumsiness. So no worries there. It would be nice to get out and I think we would have a good time." I knew I was rambling but I had never really been on a date before so I was kind of nervous. Plus all the pills I had been taking weren't helping in the 'calmness department'.

Secretly I had always harbored hope that one day Edward would wake the hell up and notice me staring at him, notice the feelings I had for him and maybe just maybe attempt to return those feelings. But…it never happened. I had caught him staring at me from time to time with a mystified look on his face. Probably trying to figure out how one single person could fall so many times in such a short period of time. I snorted. Mike looked at me quizzically . Ops forgot he was still there. Think Bella do something to make him forget that your acting like a crazy person. Ahhh! "Pick me up at seven Mike. Can't wait for our date." I winked up at him and planted a soft kiss smack dab on his lips. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. I worried for a second I had scared him off but moments later a smile broke and a soft "uh huh" slipped past his lips.

I turned on my heel to head into class and slammed right into no other than Edward Freakin' Cullen. SHIT! How long had he been standing there? How much did he hear? WAIT! Why the hell did I care anyway? He had never one showed the slightest bit of interest in me, so why should I worry about him. You can't feel guilty for going out with someone when you are not taken by anyone else. I looked up into his smoldering eyes and coldly aid "Um,, excuse me." He gaped at me but shifted to let me pass.

The rest of that day had been rather uneventful except for during phys ed when I felt the sudden rise of bile in my throat and jetted out of class like a mad woman and spent the duration of class talking to the cold porcelain bowl.

Once I was done with my impromptu conversation with the toilet I made my way out of the gym and headed straight for my truck. I was in desperate need of some much needed sleep and I had learned in the last few weeks sleeping during the day didn't seem to involve dreaming of any sort, except for the odd dream I had which stared my dreamy best friends brother. Kissing me, holding me, whispering sweet words of love to me. Yes, yes I needed some sleep bad. Or was it Edward I needed bad? Wait shouldn't that be Mike? Man either the pills or lack of sleep was really screwing with my head.

I swung my back pack into the passenger seat and made my way around to the driver's side. The lad rumble of my trucks engine woke me up slightly. Not much but hopefully enough to get me home safely. I swiveled in my seat to make sure there was nothing behind me and was about to switch the gear into reverse when my door swung open and a small hand reached across my lap and pulled the keys from the ignition. Alice stood there glaring at me.

"How could you do it Bella?" She demanded her hand with the keys shaking in front of my face.

I had no clue what she was talking about but was in no mood to try and figure it out right now. I could feel the pills slowly wearing off and if I wanted to make it home alive I had to make this trip quick.

"Okay Alice I give, what the hell are you talking about? And what did I do now that was so fucking disappointing to you?" Alice blanched back a bit from the venom in my voice. I never talked like this, I guess if I were in my right mind I would have been shocked too.

"Edward…that's who I am talking about. You knew how he felt and you made out with Mike right in front of him." She accused, her eyes shifting into little slits.

"What? I have no clue what you are talking about Alice. How Edward feels about me! Why would I know such a thing? Edward barely even talks to me never mind acknowledges my existence. Why on earth would I be worried about how he felt?" My voice had raised an octave or two during my rant and passerby's were now stopping to get in on the action.

I groaned and put my hands to my face. "Listen Alice I really don't know what you are talking about. But I am sorry if I hurt you in anyway. I'm just not in the right state of mind right now to be discussing this. Can we please talk about this tomorrow?" My voice now much lower and sounding pathetically desperate even to my own ears. Apparently Alice heard the desperation as well. She didn't smile or even say goodbye but she handed me my keys and closed my door allowing me to escape without a scene.

I made it home surprisingly in one piece and half dragged my sluggish body up the stairs. I didn't even remove my shoes as I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep within seconds.

I woke what felt like mere minutes later and scrambled to the bathroom in dire need of emptying my aching bladder. I washed my hands and splashed some water on my face trying to wake myself up. Shockingly I felt refreshed and more like my old self. Hmmm..maybe I should start napping more often. I made my way back to my room to get ready for my date with Mike. As I was tugging on a new shirt I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. Holy shit! It was just after midnight. Ops….guess I missed my date.

I was however surprised my dad had not woken me. He must have noticed how sleep depraved I appeared as well. I silently thanked him for leaving me to rest and wondered what he would have said to Mike when he came to pick me up.

I shivered as a cool breeze swept passed me and made my way to close the window, I glanced out at the dark yard and could have sworn I saw someone dash into the shadows. I shook my head, crazy imagination getting the best of me again.

**A/N – so what do ya think of crazy, pill popping Bella? She's really losing it eh! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Praying to the gods

**Disclaimer ~ Still don't own Twilight, just this plot and any unrecognizable characters, this story line and any characters I may introduce throughout the story.**

**First of all I want to give a big shout out to xxdancefreakxx…she spent some crazy amount of time going over this chap for me and trying to make sure the French was all correct…I am a little rusty so please bare with me if it is a little choppy.**

**A big thanks to all of you amazing readers for the amazing reviews. I can't thank you guys enough for the insurmountable amount of support and devotion you have showed me for this story. It is greatly appreciated and what keeps my fingers going and the ideas flowing.**

**So as you know I am now updating based on reviews to ensure I am updating the stories my readers, you, are wanting first. Hope you enjoy this chap ******

**Chapter 5 – Praying to the gods.**

**EPOV**

I could not yet see anything the mist was so thick, this frustrated me. As a vampire I had amplified eyesight, but even with that I could not see through this mist. Slowly things began to come into focus. Outline of trees and buildings. I was on a street with but one lit light to guide the way. Where was Serena? Did we become separated as we delved into Bella's dream together?

I shadow dashed across the street ahead of me, I moved towards where it had been but found no one. I could hear whispering, and chanting of some sort. The voice was familiar yet foreign at the same time. It was speaking ancient French. I could pick out words here and there but nothing that made sense.

Protect………help……..evil……….banish……..

The streets were empty, shadowed by a dark eerie silence. Not a single bird chirping, the wind did not rustle, everything was still.

In the distance I could hear someone crying, whimpering. I strained to read the persons thoughts. Nothing. It must be Bella, she was the only person I had ever encountered whose thoughts could evade me.

I called out her name, but received no response. "Bella, Bella if you can hear me it is Edward. Please Bella come to me and let me protect you from whatever is scaring you." I was growing desperate her anguished cries tore at my cold, dead heart. I had yet to figure out why I was so drawn to this girl. Alice had her own theories but I refused to believe them.

Flash back~

"Edward, I can see her." Alice cried.

This was a rare occurrence, as Bella blocked my thoughts it seemed she also blocked Alice from having visions of her as well. The odd time however one would break through and we made sure to pay careful attention to those, in hopes to find anything, anything that may help us help her.

I quickly scanned Alice's thoughts.

Bella holding Alice's hand while walking hand in hand down the white sandy beach. Bella was smiling and happy.

She must have learned our secret for Alice was shimmering brightly in the sunlight and Bella just kept on smiling as if nothing about that was abnormal.

They were talking about Bella's future. What college she wanted to attend. What classes she wanted to take. It was such an easy conversation, no tension to be found.

There was a person in the distance, Alice and Bella called out to the person. It was ME.

I smiled and waved and was at their side within seconds. Bella let go of Alice's hand and threw herself into my arms. I kissed the top of her head and whispered 'I love you my Bella'. "I love you too Edward."

I snapped my head up and looked directly into Alice's eyes. I could tell she was just as shocked by this vision as I was.

"What does this mean Alice? It…it's just …not….possible."I stuttered….yep me the perfect vampire was so thrown by this vision I actually stuttered my words.

"I'm not sure Edward, but it would appear you have finally found a soul deep enough and pure enough to win over your heart." She winked at me with a sly smile playing on her tiny lips.

I groaned. "That's just not possible Alice; she is a human for god sakes. How could this happen? I don't love this girl." I roared angrily. I wasn't sure why I was so angry. But the thought of forsaking this poor girl, no matter how she taunted every fiber of my being to a lifetime with me was just unfathomable.

I would not allow it.

"Well Edward no matter what you think right now it seems you are attracted to Bella, and she you. So why fight it? You deserve to be happy Edward." She cooed still with that sly fucking smile gracing her face.

"I am happy Alice, why can't you understand that. I don't need a woman in my life to complete me." Even as I spoke the words I knew they were untrue. I had longed to find someone to share my never ending life with. Someone who could hold my attention for more than a mere matter of minutes. But I had always believed that person would be a vampire and with my luck I would never find her or she was a human at one time and already long since died.

End flashback

A shrill scream pulled me from my trance as I bolted forward in search of Bella.

I could see her now; she was curled tightly in the fetal position beside that lone street lamp. Tears were streaming down her face. Her body shaking violently. She was gasping for air and pulling at her hair. I tried to move forward to comfort her to hold her. But something was blocking me, almost as if an invisible force field was surrounding her. I smashed my fists into the air they bounced back. I ran along the invisible field, banging and kicking. I could find no opening. I watched in horror, feeling helpless as a dark figure approached her shaking form.

It seemed to glide across the ground, its claw lick fingers clicking together as it eyed Bella up. A blood curdling shriek escaped its lips.

I yelled for Bella to wake up, begged her to listen to me. I had never felt so useless in my lifetime. For the first time in my existence I had encountered something that appeared stronger than I and I had no clue what to do. No idea how to save Bella.

Out of nowhere Serena appeared at my side. The whispering chants I had heard earlier playing from her lips, her eyes were closed with a deep look of concentration on her face she repeated the chant over and over. I stared at her, mesmerized by her words.

Wrap thee in cotton, and bind thee with love

Protection from pain surround like a glove;

May the brightest of blessings surround thee this night

For thou art cared for; Healing thoughts sent in flight

I eyes flew back to the awful sight before me. The creature was now talking to Bella.

"Je ne souhaite pas vous blesser l'enfant, je m'excuse de mon apparence. J'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai besoin de votre corps, j'ai besoin de trouver mon père. S'il vous plaît vous m'écouterez ? Mon temps grandit ici court. Je peux vous venir seulement dans vos rêves et seulement dans ces deux heures courtes. J'ai essayé pour les semaines pour communiquer avec vous. Cependant avec a gaspillé autant de fois chasser vous, j'ai échoué sur jusqu'à présent. S'il vous plaît l'enfant m'aide"

He was speaking in a form of French I quickly translated the words. I didn't have to remember them, my vampire memory had them stored safely away.

"I do not wish to hurt you child, I apologize for my appearance. I need your help. I need your body, I need to find my father. Please will you listen to me? My time here grows short. I can only come to you in your dreams and only within these two short hours. I have tried for weeks to communicate with you. However with so much time wasted chasing you, I have failed up until now. Please child help me." It's voice was hoarse and deep. It spoke with great clarity and had a ring of superiority to it. It seemed to be a he.

Bella looked up at the dark figure, still shaking but her tears seemed to have died down a bit. She must have understood some of what he said for she replied almost instantly.

"I don't understand what you want from me. Please don't hurt me. I don't know what to do, I am so scared." She whimpered.

The figure lowered itself down on its haunches and grazed her head with it talons and spoke so softly."

"Mon nom est Herschel. J'étais une fois un sorcier fier et respecté. Pendant ma vie que j'ai dépensé une bonne partie de mon temps dans la recherche pour mon père perdu. Une nuit je lance un charme de locateur dans les espoirs de conclusion lui. J'ai fait dans la découverte de fait lui, mais où je l'ai trouvé n'a pas été prévu. Et à cause de mon ignorance que mon âme a été bannie à ce corps. Je suis maintenant un Tisserand de Rêve. Envoyé pour voler des âmes des humains peu soupçonneux pendant qu'ils rêvent ». L'homme/la chose a pris un souffle de raged avant qu'il ait ait continué, « Il m'a pris beaucoup d'ans pour le contacter dans leurs rêves, et jusqu'à ce que vous j'avais commencé à penser cet étais un simple mythe et je serais enfoncé comme ceci à jamais. Je vous mendie, s'il vous plaît m'aider."

This time I translated each word as he said them, one by one.

"My name is Herschel. I was once a proud and respected warlock. During my life I spent much of my time in search for my lost father. One night I cast a locator spell in hopes of finding him. I did in fact find him, but where I found him was not expected. And because of my ignorance my soul was banished to this body. I am now a Dream Weaver. Sent to steal souls from unsuspecting humans while they dream." The man/ thing took a raged breath before he continued, "It has taken me many years to contact someone in their dreams, and until you I had begun to think it was a mere myth and I would be stuck like this forever. I am begging you, please help me."

Bella's breath hitched as a sob escaped her, She nodded her head ever so slightly and whispered, "I will help you, if you promise not to hurt me or my family."

The man agreed.

"No Bella, No…don't listen to him. Please Bella don't do it." My screams were useless as it appeared she could not hear me. The man however hissed slightly as if he had indeed heard my words.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. There perched on my knees, staring helplessly at Bella, I accepted my fate. I accepted the truth. I did love this girl It was true. Alice was right. I needed this girl like a fish needed water. I knew now I could not survive without her in my life. I lifted my arms to the sky's and released an angry tortured cry. Beside me Serena jumped but I paid no mind to her.

I threw my beliefs to the wind and prayed to whatever god might be listening to save Bella's soul.

**A/N ~ I have so many POV's to work with right now and I really want to limit each chapter to have as few POV's as possible in each chapter….less confusion for you and me….lol**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6 The truth will set you free

**Chapter 6 – The Truth will set you free!**

**Disclaimer ~ Still don't of Twilight, just my quirky ideas.**

**So sorry for the massively long wait. I had initially decided to update based on reviews so I made sure I was updating the stories people were actually reading. But after quite a long wait and some broken bones I decided it really isn't fair to those of you who do read and review. So I do hope you enjoy this chap even though it is kind of a filler. I promise I will update more often :)**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

**EPOV**

I glanced frantically at my pocket watch, one fifty seven. If what the man had said were true in three minutes he would disappear, which means Bella would wake up.

I watched on as he spoke to her in eloquent French, his words surprisingly pleading. He didn't appear to want to harm her. If he had I am sure he would have done it by now. He had more than ample opportunity.

A gut wrenching pain shot through my torso tearing me from my thoughts as I doubled over in pain, I looked to my side and noticed Serena's appearance mirroring mine. What the hell was happening.

I fell to my knees and grasped at my burning sides and I swear for a brief moment the [pain was so intense I actually lost consciousness.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

My head shot up, Bella was sitting straight up in her bed, sheets entangled, hair splayed wildly across her forehead.

I jumped up and approached her cautiously, cooing comforting words the whole time, trying to calm her.

"Ed…Edward? What are you doing in my room?" She stuttered, still shaking uncontrollably.

"Bella, please listen to me." I started cautiously. "I am here to help you, but I need you to trust me okay?" I lowered myself on her bed and looked directly into her tearsing eyes. She nodded mutely.

"I am going to bring you back to my house, there are some people there I need you to talk to, is that alright?" I silently prayed she would come with me without a fight. I needed to bring her back to speak with Carlisle. It was then she noticed Serena standing behind me.

She slanted her eyes as she took in the scene around her, Serena still half hunched over in pain.

"What…what is going on here? And how did you get into my room? And who the hell are you?" She shrieked in a whisper, it was obvious she was weary of the situation but still not scared enough to want to wake her father.

"Please Bella; please tell me you trust me enough to come with us?"

Bella sighed and rose a trembling hand to wipe a stray chestnut lock from her eyes.

"Give me a minute to get dressed okay."

I let out a relieved breath and inhaled deeply, mentally kicking myself as her sweet, delicious scent nearly knocked me over. I clenched my teeth shut tightly as venom pooled in my mouth and nodded curtly hoping she didn't mistake my current glare as something more.

**BPOV**

I climbed slowly and shakily out of my bed, never once taking my eyes off the two people staring intently at me in my bedroom.

What the hell? Why was Edward and this strange woman in my room anyway? And How the hell did they get in here?

I shook my head trying to clear the frazzled questions. I grabbed some clothes not even paying attention to what they were and heading into the bathroom.

I quickly dressed and brushed my teeth, I didn't bother brushing my hair I just pulled it back into a loose pony tail.

I took a few calming breaths before returning to my room. "Alright I will go with you, but know I am expecting a lot of freakin' answers from you mister." I said in my most menacing tone while pointing my finger accusingly at him.

We drove in silence; I had opted to sit in the back seat and allowed Serena to sit beside Edward in the front. I needed some sort of space to try and get myself together. I still had my dream to consider. Was it real? Or was it all just what it appeared to be…a dream? Did that scary, crazy man actually beg for my help? If he did, who was I to say no to him? Obviously he must be desperate to go to all the lengths he had just to ask for assistance right?

Edward informing me we were now at our destination jarred me from my confused thoughts. I looked out the window to see where he had taken me. The Cullens home loomed ahead. Huh! I hadn't expected this but felt relieved none the less, surely Alice and Rose would not let any harm come to me.

Edward came around the side of the car to open the door for me, how the hell had he gotten over here so fast? I looked at him quizzically, "Pleas just come inside Bella, everything will make sense soon enough." How vague of him. I snorted.

Alice came bounding out the door and enveloped me in her arms. "Are you okay Bells?" She questioned softly.

"Yea, just a bit confused is all." I mumbled shyly.

Alice led me inside where I found the whole Cullen family waiting in the living room.

I looked them all over one at a time. They each held the same posture, anxious and wary. Hmm… why on earth would they be nervous around me?

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on here? You guys are really creeping me out now."

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Bella dear, can you give me just a few minutes to talk with my daughter and son before we explain everything to you?"

I nodded as I made my way over to the large couch and made myself comfortable. May as well, looked like this could be one hell of a long night.

CPOV

"Okay Edward, tell me what it is your thinking. Why would you bring Bella here in the middle of the night?"

"I have to tell her Carlisle, she needs to know our secret in order for her to trust us with hers."

Carlisle looked to Alice who was staring off with a glazed expression.

Seconds later she smiled brightly, "I think this will work, she will be a bit thrown at first, but she loves us already. We need to help her Carlisle. We have to tell her. You didn't see what Edward ad I saw." She stated while crossing her arms over her chest and jutting out her jaw.

I sighed in defeat and prayed this would not backfire on us. "Okay now both of you quickly tell me what the hell happened back at her place."

Quicker than any human ear could possibly pick up Edward and Alice filled me in on everything that had transpired over the last few weeks leading up to tonight.

My eyes grew wide as there explanation progressed. I heard what they were telling me, but my mind refused to accept their words as fact.

It just wasn't possible. From what they were saying I could think of only one creature capable of these actions.

If my children were right then Bella indeed did need our help, but the fact that Edward had said the man did not hurt Bella confused me greatly. If he was indeed what I believed him to be, he should have sucked her soul from her very body the second he got close enough.

I quickly told Edward and Alice to go and explain everything to Bella I informed them I had to quickly do some research before I joined them.

With a wary heart I retreated to my study and immediately pulled out the book I was looking for .

"Witches, warlocks and their enemies." I flipped through the pages till I came upon the one titled 'Weaver'. I scanned the book at a monumental speed and absorbed every bit of information I could.

None of it added up, but again it was the only creature known to me that could invade a humans dream.

It was its intentions that had me baffled.

**BPOV**

"Bella, we're vampires." I looked at Edward like he had grown two heads and couldn't help the hysterical laughter that erupted from my lips.

Minutes later as my laughter died down, I wiped at stray tears and pulled myself upright, only to see Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, and Edward all looking at me very seriously.

"You're shitting me right?"

It was Esme who came forward this time, "I am not exactly sure what shitting me." She used air quotes as her soft gentle voice repeated my words, it sounding so wrong coming from her. "But I assure you NO we are not shitting you."

A slight tremble ran through me as I took in the seriousness of her words and the tone of her voice.

"How? I mean…it's just not….they don't exist."

"Oh but I assure you we do, what will it take to prove it to you." Alice interrupted smiling down at me while bouncing on the pads of her feet.

"Ahh…that's enough Alice." Edward interrupted coming between Alice and I am placing his hand on my shoulder. I cringed slightly to his touch, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I don't like what you're thinking." He said firmly to Alice. "Bella, do you trust me?" He whispered softly while lowering himself to my eye level. I nodded still in a daze.

He smiled, "Come here let me show you then." He held his hand out, I took it tentatively.

He walked me towards the back door, and looked over at Alice, She nodded her head and smiled at us. The door closed behind us and in one swift motion he flung me onto his hard chiseled back and dashed into the surrounding forest.

I gasped and clenched my eyes shut.

Minutes later I pried one eye open thinking it was all over but was instantly proven wrong as I watched horror struck as trees wiped by us and wind caught my breath making it hard for me to take actual breaths. I lowered my head into his shoulder blade gasping for breath I could hear Edward chuckle, I wanted to slap I and I would have if I didn't fear loosening my current death grip would result in my impending demise.

Out of nowhere a clearing appeared and Edward slowed his steps, to what I would consider a normal human trot.

I exhaled sharply as he came to a halt and slid shakily down his back, I landed on my feet with a thud and instantly my legs gave out, just as I was to hit the soft green ground I felt Edward's arms encircle my waist, "Are you okay love?"

"What? What did you just call me?" I sputtered.

"Umm…sorry about that…I meant Bella."

I wriggled from his iron strong grasp and slowly lowered myself to the ground. Edward sat opposite me, his eyes blazing into mine.

"Do you believe us now?" He asked quietly.

When I didn't answer right away he continued on.

"We are vampires Bella, but not the kinds you are likely thinking of, we don't feed off of humans, we consider ourselves vegetarians of sort." He chuckled lightly. "We mean you know harm in fact, we want to help you. I know of your dreams Bella, I know of the monstrous man that haunts you." I inhaled sharply as visions of the man who called himself Herschel danced in my head.

"Why…why do you want to help me?"

Edward closed his eyes and appeared to be in deep thought, his forehead creased and little lines appeared between his brows, he reached forward and pulled my hands into his while rubbing tiny circles on my palms. He leaned in and looked me right in the eyes, he hot sweet breath fanned into my face and I almost lost all coherent thoughts as I began picturing his sweet lips pressed against mine.

He trembled slightly, "Because..." He lowered his eyes and stared at our entwined hands, "I am in love with you Bella." He whispered so softly I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"W..hat?" I felt light headed; my vision was blurring slightly, my thoughts completely consumed with Edward, his hands, his lips, and the sweet words I thought I had heard come from those luscious lips of his.

"I am in love with you." This time he said it firmly and with so much conviction I truly believed him.


End file.
